Killer SnowStorm
by LilyFleur08
Summary: In a sheer cold blizzard, the Allies and more are stranded without heat, food, or water. Germany and Japan go to rescue them while Italy stays back to guard the house. It is a race against time for the temperature is dropping fast and it becomes darker as the sun sets. The Axis needs to act swift or other countries will perish. Gerita Fruk Spamano


Snow blasted against the frosted windows of the large house that laid ten miles west of the nearest town. An Italian man with short crimson hair, a curl atop his head, stared at a blazing fire in the brick fireplace. His amber eyes, the same colour as the fire, never once leave the beautiful sight of the flames. He sat cross-legged with a gray cat snoozing on his lap. Gently petting the creature, the Italian smiled angelically at the comfort of the moment.

"Italy! Come in here immediately!" A voice with a German accent exploded from the next room over. The sleeping cat jumped in surprise and ran underneath a blue chair in the living room, leaving the Italian a bit sad. Quickly, Italy stood up from the maroon carpet and walked down the empty hall to the room where the voice had come from. Snow punched the glass windows, encouraging him to move faster.

In the room, a blonde man stood in a military stance towards the doorway. His bright blue eyes would have scared anyone off, but not Italy. Next to the German was a more relaxed Japanese man. He sat in a wooden chair with a book in his hand. It was quite obvious that he was reading when the German erupted. Even so, it was difficult for Italy to determine what the Japanese person felt about the intrusion because of the blank stare the Asian possessed.

Italy returned his sight back to the blonde German. "What is it Germany? Are you hungry?" With the last sentence came a wonderful thought to Italy. "Do you want me to make some pasta? Pasta is yummy, you know! I can make pasta for everybody!" He raised his arms in joy of think about pasta.

Germany shook his head. "Sorry, Italy. Do you remember what day it is?"

"It's New Year's Eve!" The Italian looked around the room. "Wait a second... Where is everybody? Shouldn't we be partying and eating some pasta?"

"Hai. That is right. Everyone should be here, but they are not." Japan spoken soften, almost too quiet to hear over the blizzard outside. "I received a message on my telephone that suggests that they are trapped in the snow storm that is occurring." The Asian got out of the chair and walked over to a desk that stood next to the lime green walls. He picked up the phone and pressed a button to let everyone hear the voicemail. The sound was all ruckus, but you could distinctly hear America's voice yelling over everybody else.

"Dudes! Code Nine! Code Nine! We're in the wacked out snow storm out here in some totally unawesome situation! Our car broke down 'bout a mile or two from your guys' house. This small car ain't holding everyone in here!" The phone was grabbed hastily from America by England.

"Yes! Our car will no longer move and this bloody snow is..." Static consumed the communication and ended the message.

Silence settled between the three countries. The snow wailed and violently shook the house.

"This is why I have called all of us here. We have to go and get the other countries which include: America, England, Russia, China, France, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Spain, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Switzerland, Greece and many more which I conclude no information on. Though many are neither our allies nor friends, I propose we go and rescue them."

Japan strolled back to his chair, but did not sit. "I agree with Mr. Germany. They will not survive in this snow for long. I will not sit here when I know they are in trouble." Though his expression did not state it, Japan was obviously thinking about China.

Germany turned his attention to Italy. "You should stay here while Japan and I search for the countries."

"What?!" Italy was surprised at Germany's suggestion. "But, I want to help you rescue the others! Why can't help you two?" Italy took a step towards Germany.

Germany did not change his serious expression. "You should stay here to take care of the countries we bring back to the house. We can't leave the house unattended while the Allies and others are here."

Italy stared at Germany until he gave up to change his decision. The Italian lowered his head and gazed at the floor in defeat. Japan walked up to Italy. "You have a very important job. Even though you do not go into the blizzard, you are necessary to make sure the countries live." With that said, the Japanese man left the room to get ready for his mission. The German walked passed Italy and stood underneath the doorway arch, his back to Italy's back.

"Germany?" The Italian's voice perked German's ears. "Do you want pasta before you go?"

"Sorry, Italy. I cannot. There is not enough time." A sniffle could be heard from Italy. Guilt consumed Germany. "But I will eat every bowl of pasta you have when I get back. I promise." Italy did not say anything and stood still as Germany left the room.

"I am sorry, Italy." The German whispered as he went to his bedroom to prepare for the harsh conditions outside. "I don't want you to get hurt by going outside to follow me. I promise I will return for you."


End file.
